parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11
Here is part eleven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Transcript *(AiAi pauses, while Bernard turns away) *AiAi: Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Frollo massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right. (turns and leaves) *Bernard: (To the 'goyles) Look. What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death, and the whole town will cheer like I'm some sort of hero? She already has her knight in shining armour, and it's not me. Diesel was right. Diesel was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not. (Lady hands him a coat) I must be out of my mind! (At ground level, AiAs is exiting the cathedral. No sooner has he stepped outside, than Bernard hops in front of him) AiAi! (AiAi shouts out in surprise) I'm coming with you! *AiAi: I'm glad you changed your mind. *Bernard: I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her. *AiAi: You know where she is? *Bernard: No, but she said this would help us find her. (pulls out the talisman and hands it to AiAi) *AiAi: Good, good, good! Ahhh. Great! (Examines it) What is it? *Bernard: I'm not sure. *AiAi: Hmm. Must be some sort of code. Maybe it's Arabic. No, no, it's not Arabic. Maybe it's ancient Greek... *Bernard: (whispering to himself) When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. *AiAi: What? *Bernard: It's the city! *AiAi: What are you talking about? *Bernard: It's a map! (Points to the centre) See, here's the cathedral, and the river, and this little... *AiAi: I've never seen a map that looks like this and... (They both talk at once, ending at the same time.) *Bernard: ...and this is it! *AiAi: ...and this is not it! (They both breathe deeply, then AiAi gives in.) All right, okay. You say it's a map, fine, it's a map. If we're going to find MeeMee, we have to work together. Truce? (slaps Bernard on the back) *Bernard: Well...okay. (slaps AiAi back. AiAi winces from the pain. They start off) Sorry. *AiAi: No you're not. (Dissolve to a single light entering a graveyard. They approach a central grave, with a symbol on it) This looks like the symbol on the map. *Bernard: But what does it mean? *AiAi: Hmm. I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it. (Bernard pushes the lid off the grave, revealing a staircase going down) *AiAi: Yes, well, or we could just go down those stairs. (They end up in a partially flooded chamber, lined with skeletons) *Bernard: Is this the Court of Miracles? *AiAi: Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. Must be the old catacombs. (As they proceed, they can't even see that three of the skeletons are rising behind them) Cheerful place. Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh, Bernard? *Bernard: Not me. I just want to warn MeeMee and get back to the bell tower. I don't want to get in any more trouble. *AiAi: Speaking of trouble, we should have run in to some by now. *Bernard: What do you mean? *AiAi: You know, a guard, a booby trap... (And their torch blows out, leaving them in darkness) ...or an ambush. (Suddenly, as the chamber is fully lit, they're surrounded by skeletons. They force them to their knees in front of a now unmasked Filburt) *Filburt: Well, well, well. What have we here? *Skeleton 1: Trespassers! *Skeleton 2: Spies! *AiAi: We are not spies! *Bernard: Can't you listen-- (They're both caught) *Filburt: Don't interrupt me! You're very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale. (They are led into a complete underground town, teeming with gypsies.) *Filburt and Gypsies: MAYBE YOU'VE HEARD OF A TERRIBLE PLACE WHERE THE SCOUNDRELS OF PARIS COLLECT IN A LAIR MAYBE YOU'VE HEARD OF THAT MYTHICAL PLACE CALLED THE COURT OF MIRACLES. *Filburt: HELLO, YOU'RE THERE! *Gypsies: WHERE THE LAME CAN WALK AND THE BLIND CAN SEE *Filburt: BUT THE DEAD DON'T TALK SO YOU WON'T BE AROUND TO REVEAL WHAT YOU'VE FOUND! *Filburt and Gypsies: WE HAVE A METHOD FOR SPIES AND INTRUDERS RATHER LIKE HORNETS PROTECTING THEIR HIVE *Filburt: HERE IN THE COURT OF MIRACLES *Filburt and Gypsies: WHERE IT'S A MIRACLE IF YOU GET OUT ALIVE! (Bernard and AiAi have been taken up to a platform, where nooses are placed around their necks.) *Filburt: Gather around, everybody! There's good "noose" tonight! (The gypsies laugh) It's a double header, a couple of Diesel's spies! (The crowd boos) And not just any spies! His captain of the guard, and his loyal, bell ringing henchman! JUSTICE IS SWIFT IN THE COURT OF MIRACLES I AM THE LAWYERS AND JUDGE ALL IN ONE WE LIKE TO GET THE TRIAL OVER WITH QUICKLY BECAUSE IT'S THE SENTENCE THAT'S REALLY THE FUN! (Filburt is about to pull the handle to drop the floor out from underneath Bernard and AiAi) Any last words? That's what they all say! NOW THAT WE'VE SEEN ALL THE EVIDENCE-- *Puppet: WAIT! I OBJECT! *Filburt: OVERRULED! QUIET, OR YOU'RE GUILTY! *Puppet: I OBJECT! *Filburt: QUIET! That's it! You're guilty! *Puppet: DANG. *Filburt: WE FIND YOU TOTALLY INNOCENT... WHICH IS THE WORST CRIME OF ALL! *Filburt and Gypsies: SO YOU'RE GOING TO HANG! (Filburt starts to pull the handle, but stops at MeeMee's shout) *MeeMee: Stop! *Bernard and AiAi: MeeMee! *MeeMee: These men aren't spies--they're our friends! (MeeMee removes the nooses and the ropes) *Filburt: Why didn't they say so!?! *Bernard and AiAi: We did say so! *MeeMee: (Points at AiAi) This is the soldier that saved the miller's family, (Points at Bernard) and Bernard helped me escape the cathedral. *AiAi: (Shouts to crowd) We came to warn you! Diesel's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and I believe he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men. *MeeMee: Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately! (Gypsies begin running everywhere, beginning to pack up. MeeMee moves close to AiAi) *MeeMee: You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful. (As she moves closer, AiAi sees Bernard's depressed look.) *AiAi: Don't thank me. Thank Bernard. Without his help, I would never have found my way here. (Bernard's face brightens up, but only for a moment) *Devious Diesel: Nor would I! (Diesel and his men appear in the doorway. Soldiers surround the people and take the gypsies into custody) After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is at last. (To Diesel) Dear Diesel, I always knew you would someday be of use to me. *MeeMee: What are you talking about? *Devious Diesel: Why, he led me right to you, my dear. *MeeMee: You're a liar! *Devious Diesel: And look what else I've caught in my net-- Captain AiAi, back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that. (To all) There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited to attend. (To guards) Lock them up. *Bernard: No, please, master. *Devious Diesel: Take him back to the bell tower, and make sure he stays there. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts